


zwaardrust, the kingdom of flowers

by shieldboy



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Rating May Change, Title Subject to Change, Trans Camus | Erik, Trans Female Character, Trans Graig | Hendrik, Trans Male Character, Trans Sylvia | Sylvando, also yes sylvia is a woman here because fuck what the western localization did to her, it doesn't really affect the plot but i might as well add them lmfao, on god i will populate those tags, there are other trans characters too those are just like. the most prominent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldboy/pseuds/shieldboy
Summary: He starts by planting flowers.(post-game, but a weird divergent canon that's kinda like a fusion of acts 2 and 3 because i REALLY dislike how act 3 was written. hendrik-centric. character-driven.)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary, Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol i haven't updated my other longfic in almost a month but i started this one anyways because it's been cookin for way longer and i hate myself. there might be some sketches/drawings here and there. don't know yet. currently rated mature for language and canon-typical everything, but might change to explicit later on if i feel like getting nasty lmfao
> 
> anyways this is very not canon compliant because fuck canon. in short: the fall of yggdrasil happened, and the world of darkness still sucked and a lot of people died, but it was very slightly less horrible than it was in canon -- heliodor wasn't completely fucked, just taken over by monsters for a while (think octagonia). the watchers aren't wiped out/havens above isn't destroyed. veronica still died but she got better. jasper didn't die, and didn't become a big evil demon dude either, he was still an evil little bitch BUT by the time this fic takes place he's been redeemed. that's a different fic that i may or may not write tho. otherwise most stuff played out according to act 2.
> 
> there's also a lot of pre-canon stuff that's different but it's not super important, just kno that hendrik lived and trained in puerto valor from age 15 to 18, and he and sylvia were best friends for most of that time. also basically every character's age is different from canon for various reasons (barring hendrik's which is the same) but i don't know if that will be relevant or not. it does result in a few minor canon changes tho such as hendrik not being present at the fall of dundrasil (in this canon he would've been 18 and still in puerto valor) etc etc whatever i've rambled long enough if you have questions let me know in the comments xoxo
> 
> also i decided to write this in present tense for practice but idk if i like it. let me know if u think its fine or if i should change it. oh and this was written in one sitting is largely unedited and has rudimentary planning so don't expect like high literature or whatever. this is just for fun and to explore a character i love. but i would love constructive criticism aha
> 
> oh and a lot of this was inspired by Once Upon A Dream by anytaintedcreature go check that fic out it rules

Hendrik is in his home, carefully sharpening his trusty claymore, when the sounds of laughter and chatter first start to waft in through the window. Dundrasil is still quiet and empty, only a few buildings having sprung up among the ruins in the last year, so when there's a commotion in the town, everyone notices; Hendrik is no exception. He looks up and out the window, and sees a couple pass by, heading towards what had become the new town square. He wipes the blade down one last time before leaning back to survey his handiwork, then stands and sets it to the side, deciding to go see what all the fuss is about.

He steps outside and takes a deep breath of the cool night air, which still smells of sawdust and freshly turned earth, even though any construction had to have stopped hours ago. It's become a near-constant, here in the slowly-growing remnants of Dundrasil, but rather than an annoyance, it is a relief; it's a good thing, that more and more people are returning to and settling in what was once a great city.

It makes Hendrik long for the days he spent playing in the flower garden outside his childhood home, but he keeps it to himself.

He turns and heads towards the center of the town, where he can see that a small crowd has formed. It looks like most of the townspeople have turned out, making Hendrik wonder what all the fuss could be about -- did Rab call a meeting while Hendrik was in his home? He spots Jasper standing a fair distance away from the thick of the crowd, and comes up beside him, stopping and looking to where most of the crowd seems to be focused. Everyone's attention seems to be turned to the steps leading up to the ruins of the castle. The great torch in front of the grand staircase is lit, and a pair of jugglers are performing for the crowd, drawing 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' from their audience as they pull off increasingly complicated tricks.

"What's going on out here?" Hendrik asks, and Jasper huffs a laugh.

"Oblivious as always, hm, Hendrik?" he responds, and Hendrik frowns slightly. "A group of travelling performers is here to put on a show for the townspeople. I've heard it's Sylvia's group," Jasper tells him, arms crossing as he shifts his weight, eyes not leaving the jugglers. Hendrik stiffens immediately. It had been a while since he'd seen Sylvia. Last he'd heard, she was fulfilling her dream of spreading smiles and joy throughout Erdrea, making sure those struggling the most to recover from Mordegon's reign were still able to relax and have some fun.  
  
He had missed her; she was his closest boyhood friend, after all, and travelling with her during El's quest had only reminded Hendrik of how well they'd gotten on as youth. He hoped she was happy.  
  
"Still there, Hendrik?" Jasper's cool voice shatters Hendrik's chain of thought, and he shakes his head to clear it. Jasper is looking at him now, finally, an all-too-knowing look on his face.  
  
"Yes, of course," Hendrik answers, trying to ignore the faint heat rising to his cheeks. "I was just thinking, is all." Jasper chuckles and turns back to the performance. It seems a couple of acrobats have come out to do a few tricks. He is mercifully quiet after that, and Hendrik decides to try and focus on the show as well.  
  
After a few moments, a new performer leaps out to the front of the makeshift stage, and Hendrik's heart leaps into his throat. Sylvia dances and plays her clarinet while a few of the members of her troupe dance and chant around her, moving to a jolly drum beat. Hendrik watches with rapt attention as she twists and turns her body, feet moving in a well-practiced pattern. It had been too long since he had seen her like this, in her element; she was practically glowing in front of the crowd, her features outlined starkly by the torchlight behind her. For a moment, Hendrik swears she catches his eye, and her eyes widen for a split second before her easy smile widens even further and she continues to dance.  
  
She and her companions continue to perform for a while after that, singing merry songs and dancing as the crowd laughs and claps below. Eventually, Sylvia steps up to show off some of her more signature tricks, such as her firebreathing and her dangerous knife stunts. Hendrik finds himself enthralled the entire time.  
  
When the torch finally starts to die down and the crowd's cheers begin to quiet, Sylvia and her troupe all gather for one last bow, to the audience's raucous applause. She smiles and waves as her troupe disperses, and is the last to leave, heading towards a small group of tents, pitched in a still-empty part of the town. The small crowd almost immediately begins to disperse, people chatting quietly amongst themselves and parents carrying sleepy children as they make their way back to their homes.  
  
"Anyways," Jasper sighs, breaking the silence between him and Hendrik. "It's getting late, and El has requested some special assistance from me tomorrow; it's time I turn in. I take it you are ready to head home as well, Hendrik?"  
  
Hendrik waves him off with one hand. "No, I think I would like to walk for a bit before calling it a day," he tells him, and Jasper shrugs, smiling smugly.  
  
"Of course," he says lightly, before turning on his heel and heading towards his house. Hendrik watches him go with a slightly embarrassed look -- had Jasper really seen through him that easily?  
  
After a moment, Hendrik turns towards the tents he'd seen Sylvia and her men head to, and starts to walk over. They're situated behind El and Rab's little home, the former of which Hendrik passes on his way over. El smiles as he walks by, likely heading to clean up any mess that may have been left by the crowd, and Hendrik offers a brief smile back, raising one hand in greeting.  
  
As Hendrik approaches the tents, he notices a young man with hair tied back into a short ponytail, hauling a couple bags to another tent.  
  
"Excuse me," he calls out, and the boy stops quickly, nearly toppling over. He drops his bags, and Hendrik walks over a little more quickly, stooping down to pick them up for him. "I'm sorry to have startled you," he says to the boy, standing back up, "but I'm looking for Sylvia -- do you know where she is?"  
  
"Ah, Sir Hendrik, no need to apologize!" The boy says hurriedly, waving his hands placatingly. Hendrik suppresses a grimace at the title as the boy continues. "Sorry, but she usually heads off to cool down and relax after a performance. She's not here right now," he says, looking apologetic.  
  
"That's fine." Hendrik flicks his head to get a piece of hair out of his eyes, and shifts his weight a little, trying to get a more comfortable hold on the heavy bags he's carrying. The boy moves to take them back, and Hendrik leans away. "Don't worry, I'll take these to where they need to go for you before I go look for her." The boy begins to stammer a thank you, but Hendrik lifts a hand to quiet him; the boy then directs him towards another tent, and Hendrik takes his leave with a quiet farewell. After dropping the bags off, he turns and starts walking around town, wondering where Sylvia may have run off to.  
  
He finds himself headed towards the entrance to the castle ruins. The rubble had long since been cleared away, but no construction was even planned to start on the old building; there were simply more important things to worry about first, and neither Rab or El were particularly concerned with building a grand, flashy castle. As a result, it was the only truly empty part of the town, and oftentimes the most silent one.  
  
Hendrik carefully makes his way through the remnants of corridors and rooms, barely glancing at the remains around him. He eventually finds himself near the King and Queen's small, unremarkable grave -- he stops to send them a quick prayer before continuing past it. He notices that the grand doors to the mountain behind the castle are slightly ajar, and he slips past them, making his way up the old, overgrown path.  
  
Someone is sitting on the rocks overlooking the river, rushing below with a roar dulled by how far down it is. Hendrik quietly walks up to them, the sound of his boots loud on the rock, and they turn to face him, slightly startled.  
  
Sylvia relaxes as soon as she realizes who it is, and she scoots over, patting a spot on the overhang beside her. Hendrik takes a seat there without a word, and stares up at the stars, glimmering brightly in the sky.  
  
"Hey there," Sylvia says, her voice light, and Hendrik can't help but smile softly. It had been too long since he'd heard that voice. "What brings a man like you to a place like this?"  
  
Hendrik laughs quietly and leans back, relaxing as the night breeze whooshes past. "Hello to you as well, Sylvia," he responds, and she snorts.  
  
"Always so formal," she teases, before falling silent, following Hendrik's gaze to the skies. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asks after a few moments.  
  
"I was looking for you," Hendrik answers, and Sylvia snorts again.  
  
"No, darling, I mean in Dundrasil," she clarifies. "I'm a little surprised to see you here, to be honest. You're one of the most loyal people I know; I was expecting you to stick with Heliodor until your dying day."  
  
Hendrik shrugs. "I suppose that the years spent with El ended up changing where, exactly, my loyalties lie," he says. "But I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, either. It just felt right, I suppose."  
  
Sylvia turns her head to look at him, something shining in her eye. "Either way, I'm glad you're here," she says. "You seem happy." Hendrik hums thoughtfully, but doesn't respond.  
  
"I missed you," he says after another comfortable silence. "It's been far too long."  
  
"I missed you too, you big softie," Sylvia laughs, and Hendrik fights to suppress a blush. "I love my boys, but it does get tiring, being out on the road all the time. Performing is my passion, and I'll never abandon it -- but I do wish that I saw you and everyone else more often." She looks back out over the river, bringing one knee up to her chest. "Speaking of, how is everyone doing?"  
  
"Fine, as far as I know," he tells her. "Jade is still in Heliodor, but she spends as much time here as she did when she was a little girl; Veronica and Serena visit often, too. Those two practically live here, at this point." He looks back in the direction of the little town. "El and Rab are constantly busy, but they seem happy. I think Rab is more at peace bringing back the kingdom he loved so much, and El feels fulfilled, helping the people here." Sylvia hums in understanding, and Hendrik continues. "Erik is finishing up his travels with Mia soon. According to El, he's working to enroll Mia in L'Academie. After that, I don't really know what he's going to do."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Sylvia says with a laugh. "He and El were thick as thieves -- literally. No doubt he'll settle somewhere nearby, at least for a little while. I'm already surprised that they've spent so much time apart." Hendrik chuckles. She's right, of course. "Anyways, how are you?"  
  
Hendrik stops at the question, and thinks for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure," he eventually responds, words careful. "But you were right, earlier; I'm happy here. I feel useful." He pauses, thinking through his next words. "And it's nice, being so close to home."  
  
"Hm," is Sylvia's only response, and when Hendrik glances over at her, he notices she's watching him with a somewhat sad expression. He furrows his brow questioningly, and she looks away. "That's right, isn't it? You're from Zwaardsrust," she muses, and the name makes something in Hendrik's chest tighten. He doesn't respond, and Sylvia doesn't continue.  
  
Then, she turns to him with a smile, grabbing his hand and taking it in between hers. "How about we go over there tomorrow, hm? I'll be in Dundrasil for a few days, the boys need a break. We can walk and catch up some more, and maybe you can tell me about what your home was like," she suggests, and while Hendrik's first instinct is to turn her down, after a moment of thought, he decides to take her up on the offer. It would be nice, he thinks, to talk about Zwaardsrust; he almost never does.  
  
"Alright," he says, and Sylvia's smile widens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of reflection, and a suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was fully expecting absolutely nobody to read this but 1 (one) person has kudosed and bookmarked (!!!) this fic. this one goes out to u, legend.
> 
> do not expect daily updates tho i am depresse mode lmfao

Hendrik's memories of his childhood home are faint, but they are still there. He was young when Zwaardsrust fell, but old enough to remember some things -- his mother's strong, warm hands, and the books his father would read him every night by the fire. He remembers vast fields of wheat and huge flower gardens, stretching as far as the eye could see, and playing in them for hours and hours on end with the other kids his age. He remembers coming home, trousers torn and dirty (he almost never wore dresses, even when he was little), to a warm dinner and the loud sounds of bugs chirping outside.  
  
He remembers the day Zwaardsrust fell.  
  
He was young, then. Barely eight. His name wasn't Hendrik yet -- it wouldn't be for a few more years. It happened so suddenly; one moment he was in front of his parents' home, collecting fireflies in a jar, and the next, his father was pulling him inside by the elbow. The next few days were a haze. Soldiers met Zwaardsrust's attackers in force, but it just wasn't enough. Hendrik's mother died in combat.  
  
Many of the other families fled for their lives, single mothers and fathers taking their children and getting out before they, too, fell victim to the monsters' claws, but not Hendrik's. He and his father stayed tucked away in their cellar, living off the remaining resources in their home. They hid behind crates and barrels when monsters burst into their home, searching for more victims and taking whatever they could find, and only came out at night to relieve themselves or see if the combat had subsided yet.  
  
His parents were very deeply in love, and Hendrik and his father hadn't learned of his mother's death yet; his father was holding out for her, clinging to the hope that she would finally reappear on their doorstep, and they could run away together. That hope went unfulfilled. It was several long days and nights before his father gave up and decided to try and get out of the kingdom, and save what was left of his family.  
  
Hendrik barely remembers how he and his father were separated. All he recalls is that it was nighttime, and they had assumed they could make it out under the cover of the night skies. They were wrong. They weren't even halfway to the edge of the city when something went wrong. Hendrik's father shoved him forward and yelled at him to run, and in the split second it took for Hendrik to turn around to face him, he had been killed. Hendrik, now alone and terrified for his life, took off into the streets, going as fast as his legs would allow.  
  
It was a week before the monsters finally began to subside. The buildings still smoldered and the air was thick with the smell of ash and death. Hendrik wandered aimlessly for hours that day, tired and dull. There was nothing but destruction everywhere he looked.  
  
It was then, in the few days after the monsters had retreated, that Heliodorian forces finally turned up, searching desperately for any survivors. They found a hollow, exhausted child, and took him back with them.  
  
He was in a Heliodorian orphanage for a little while, and it was during that time that he met Jasper, who had a tongue as sharp as a knife and far too much intelligence for an eight-year-old. The son of a local smith who provided weapons directly to Heliodor's guard, Jasper was a bit of a prodigy, and he knew better than anyone that he was going places. He found Hendrik hiding, alone, not too far from the orphanage he lived at -- he preferred to play by himself, then, too tired and empty to spend time with the other kids. Hendrik found himself captivated by the strange, mean boy who had stumbled across his hiding place, and they became fast friends. Hendrik began to come out of his shell and act like a child again, and for the first time in far too long, he was happy. It wasn't long before they were inseparable.  
  
So, when King Carnelian eventually met the Zwaardsrustan orphan he'd heard about and decided to take him under his wing, it was only natural that Jasper came, too.  
  
Those years in the palace were as good as they could've gotten for a kid like Hendrik. The people there were kind, it was clear that the King cared for him deeply, and Jasper was there, too. They played with wooden swords in the gardens during the day and snuck into each other's rooms at night. During one of those nights, when Hendrik whispered to Jasper about how out of place and strange he felt, in a tone that was both conspiratory and terrified, his best friend was not only understanding, but ended up giving him the name that he carries to this day.  
  
It was then that Hendrik really became... well, Hendrik, and after that, the years seemed to go even faster. Before he knew it, he was fifteen, and he was leaving Heliodor to train under Don Rodrigo. King Carnelian had told him that he had immense potential, and he was to study abroad under the very best. He had been sad to leave, and Jasper had been cold and snappy the last few days before Hendrik's departure, but he was excited, too; his dream of becoming a knight like his mother: chivalrous, brave, and with the strength to protect the people he cared about, was finally starting to take shape.  
  
Puerto Valor was new and foreign. Hendrik didn't speak the local language when he first arrived, and the sheer difference in scenery and atmosphere was more than a little intimidating. Don Rodrigo himself was a more than capable but incredibly strict teacher, and while the work was difficult, Hendrik found himself thriving under the caballero's instruction. Don was more than pleased with Hendrik's stern, unwavering disposition -- perfect for a true knight, he would always say -- and after only a few days, Hendrik felt that he had learned more than he had in all the time he'd spent with Heliodor's guard.  
  
It also only took a few days for Hendrik to meet Norberto, Don Rodrigo's shy, kindhearted, prodigial son. Norberto watched from a distance as Hendrik worked day and night under Don's instruction, and Hendrik came to be intrigued by the strange, flighty boy.  
  
They didn't properly meet, however, until one day, when Norberto appeared at one of their lessons, trailing behind his father quietly. The trainees were paired off for sparring, and Hendrik ended up being placed with him, much to his displeasure -- Norberto was only thirteen, a full two years younger than Hendrik, and Hendrik hadn't seen him actually train or fight by that point. He was slightly miffed that Don, whom he had thought was proud of his progress, would pair him up with such an easy partner.  
Norberto then proceeded to give Hendrik the most intense workout of his life.  
  
Hendrik still beat him, of course -- he was bigger, older, and stronger, after all, and his brute strength saved the day. Even so, Norberto gave him a run for his money, and Hendrik found himself admiring the boy deeply. He was sure to tell him this, and to his surprise, shy, awkward Norberto didn't blush or stammer in response. He simply smiled, looking somewhat shocked, and then grinned.  
  
"Thank you!" He'd said. His face shone, and when he turned to leave, Hendrik found himself watching, dumbstruck.  
  
One thing led to another, and after only a short while, Hendrik came to consider Norberto one of his closest friends. He found that the other boy was actually somewhat of a clown, always trying to make others around him smile and laugh, even at his own expense. When Hendrik and Norberto went into town, and Norberto was free of his father's shadow, the change was like night and day. He was confident and kind, more than willing to sacrifice his free days to help a lost child or spend hours talking to the elderly. He would pull Hendrik from place to place, showing him his favorite parts of town, speaking with a loud and exuberant voice as he rambled on about things that had happened recently or old memories he had in different places. Norberto was as bright as the sun over morning waves, and Hendrik was drawn to him like a moth to light.  
  
One year passed in Puerto Valor, and then two. Hendrik grew ever more into manhood, his shoulders broadening and his voice deepening, no doubt as a result of the slow magical treatments Jasper had studied, then taught him, back when they were still preteens. Norberto, on the other hand, seemed to recede ever further into his father's shadow, but when it was just him and Hendrik, nothing changed. He was a natural on the battlefield, and his skills only grew to match Hendrik's; before either of them knew it, it was soon him that was coming out on top when they sparred, not Hendrik.  
  
In the blink of the eye, it had been 3 years, and Hendrik was 18. He still had a year left with Don Rodrigo before going back to Heliodor, and he and Norberto had stayed close all that time.  
  
Then Dundrasil fell, and everything changed once more.  
  
He and Norberto got into their first big fight when Hendrik told him that he was leaving the next week. Norberto cried and argued, but Hendrik was resolute in his decision to leave.  
  
"They need me there, Norberto," he'd said, voice stern. "Jade-" his voice cracked, "Jade was lost in the attack. She was like a little sister to me, and Carnelian was like a father -- no doubt he is hurting, as is the entire kingdom. I have to go." He'd thought Norberto would understand, but for some reason, the boy was shattered. They didn't speak again after that, not even on the day Hendrik left Puerto Valor.  
  
It wasn't even two weeks when Hendrik heard the news that his friend had gone missing.  
  
The years after that were dark and hard. Something had come between Hendrik and Jasper, and though they were still brothers-in-arms, there was a new tension that had been born the day Hendrik left for Puerto Valor and festered all the years he was gone. They were more distant than ever.  
  
Something was different about Carnelian, too, but Hendrik couldn't place it. All he could do was keep his head held high and be the knight that Carnelian needed him to be.  
  
Years passed and Hendrik adjusted. The distance between him and Jasper didn't leave, but it didn't seem to worsen, either, so Hendrik got used to it, and assumed the worst was over. King Carnelian was still strange, with a deep hatred for the Luminary that he spread among his troops, Hendrik included, but the knight assumed that he would never be the same after having lost his wife and daughter. Hendrik knew all too well the pain of loss and how it could change a person.  
  
Years, and years, and years went by. Hendrik hunted the Luminary, and then he joined him, and nothing was the same anymore.  
  
Fate took mercy on him, though, and an old face was dumped across his path; one that Hendrik didn't recognize, not at first.  
  
"You may know me as The Great Sylvia," she said with a flourish and a smirk that were strangely familiar. Hendrik recognized the name. How could he not? Sylvia was a performer famous across the globe; he never knew her personally, though. So why did it feel like he'd known her for years? "But you can just call me Sylv, darling. Usually, only my friends can call me that, but it seems we're going to be travelling together for a while, hm? Might as well make friends now!"  
  
They helped the people of Phnom Nohn. The pieces started to slot together. Sylvia got up in front of her 'Soldiers of Smile' to tell them she was leaving them in Puerto Valor until she could join them once more, and it was like something just clicked -- Hendrik strode towards her, brows furrowed. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
It was.  
  
To say Hendrik was floored was a surprise. It took him a day at least to process that his childhood friend -- sweet, shy, but loud and confident when the situation called for it -- had grown into such a bizarre, flamboyant woman. It almost seemed to ludicrous to be true, but Hendrik couldn't deny it; so many of her little tics were the exact same as they were almost two decades ago. Little glimpses of the boyhood friend Hendrik had been so fond of shone through, true and familiar, and even though it felt like Hendrik would have to get to know her all over again, it was also like coming home.  
  
She confronted him the night they set out from Phnom Nohn. El and Sylvia's boys were sleeping, and they were sitting on two adjacent sides of the campfire, nothing but the crackle of flames between them.  
  
"I know that it's strange to you, and that you might not understand, but this is who I am, okay?" She had said, an edge to her voice that reminded Hendrik all too much of the night they had fought. He furrowed his brow, leaning forwards, trying to get a better look at her face.  
  
"I-" he started, confused. "I'm not sure what this is about."  
  
"You don't need to play dumb with me, Hendrik. I saw the look on your face when you realized who I was -- how could sweet little Norberto have turned out like this?" She laughed bitterly. "But you don't get to bring that up in front of anyone. I've worked hard to get to where I am now. I won't have you disrespecting that." Oh.  
  
"Sylvia, no," he started, fumbling to come up with a response. "I'm.... no, that's not why I was so taken aback. I was just shocked by how... different you are."  
  
"Oh, please," she scoffed, looking away from him. "I've heard it so many times before. You won't spare me anything by acting like it doesn't bother you, too." Hendrik frowned, and it clicked, suddenly. Don Rodrigo... he hadn't taken this news very kindly, had he? The woman in front of him was strong, and kind, but she was hurt, too. There was silence for a moment, heavy and tense, permeated only by the pop of flames as Hendrik nudged the campfire with his sword.  
  
"Drika," he said, eventually, and Sylvia looked up with a curious frown. "That was the name my parents gave me. Drika. It means 'Rules the home'. Jasper helped me pick out Hendrik -- it was the closest option, in both sound and meaning." He laid down his sword and looked back at Sylvia, trying to convey to her that he understood, at least to some extent. "He's the only other person that knows. Him and King Carnelian."  
  
"Oh," was all Sylvia said. "I- oh." She was silent. "I didn't know."  
  
"Nobody did," Hendrik responded, "but now I can't help but wish I'd told you sooner."  
  
"Why? You didn't have to tell me at all," Sylvia asked.  
  
"Because you were one of my closest friends, Sylvia," Hendrik started, searching for the right words, "and I think that in not telling you, I may have made you feel more alone." He paused again. "Plus, it's only fair that you know about me, too."  
  
"... thank you, Hendrik," was the last thing Sylvia said that night. "I think it's time I go to bed."  
  
And she did exactly that.

* * *

  
Standing in the ruins of his childhood home, his old friend by his side, Hendrik feels a wave of nostalgia and grief wash over him. The last thirty years have taken their toll. The remnants of the kingdom are still large and sprawling, but they're almost completely empty, save the wandering Great Sabrecat or War Gryphon. The houses and towers that weren't outright destroyed when Zwaardsrust fell have long since fallen into various states of disrepair, the sturdy wood-and-stone walls crumbling and rotting, plants growing through shattered windows.  
  
The endless wheat fields surrounding Zwaardsrust are still there, Hendrik notes, but all the flowers are gone. The ruins were now just a cocktail of dilapidated greys, browns, and greens.  
  
Sylvia crosses her arms, her gaze sweeping over the ruins from her and Hendrik's spot on a nearby hill. They've brought a blanket and lunch with them, and she decides to busy herself laying everything out.  
  
"Sit," she says, smiling up at Hendrik after a few minutes. He jolts out of his reverie, having gotten caught up in looking out over what remains of the once-mighty kingdom of Zwaardsrust. He obliges, taking the bread she offers him, and they sit in silence, eating and taking in the view. The wind blows from behind them, and Hendrik stops chewing for a moment to take a deep breath through his nose.  
  
"It's beautiful, in a sad sort of way," Sylvia eventually says, breaking the silence. "I can only imagine how gorgeous it looked before it was all taken away."  
  
Hendrik huffs in agreement. "It was a sight to behold," he tells her. "Flowers of all colors and species, stretching as far as the eye could see. Wherever there was open space, there was a flowerbed, even in the alleys between houses and on the sides of the road."  
  
"Oh, it must have been breathtaking," Sylvia gasps, turning to look at Hendrik with wonder in her eyes. "Maybe someday, I'll plant a garden like that."  
  
Hendrik smiles and ducks his head. "It would be quite the task," he muses before taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
"You know me, Henny. I like a challenge." Sylvia winks and Hendrik chuckles, shoulders shaking silently. Only she could make him laugh at a place like this.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what it was like, when Drustan first decided to lay down his sword and establish an entire kingdom," Hendrik starts, looking up at the sky. "Do you think it was hard?"  
  
"I think you could do it, if that's what you're asking," Sylvia says easily, and Hendrik startles.  
  
"That's not what I was asking," he tells her, "but what do you mean?" Sylvia turns to look at him fully before narrowing her eyes, cocking her head to one side with a smile.  
"It just sounded like you were thinking about reestablishing Zwaardsrust," She answers. "And, I mean, if you wanted to, I think you could do it." She casts her eyes back out over the plains below. "You're strong, and driven. You know how to lead, and there's a lot of people who look up to you. You wouldn't have any problems with people moving here, especially considering that there are almost certainly a lot of people like you who fled but would like to return home one day," she shrugs, looking back at Hendrik once more, "and I can't think of anyone more suited to it. Even Drustan himself recognized you as a Zwaardsrustan. You clearly have a deep connection to this place, and the people who once lived here."  
  
Hendrik doesn't respond, his mind turning. He'd entertained the idea of Zwaardsrust being rebuilt, before, but he didn't ever imagine that he'd be at the head of it. It had just been the longing of someone who missed their home.  
  
Sylvia had a point, though, and now that she'd planted the idea in his mind, Hendrik knew he'd have a hard time getting rid of it.  
  
"It was just my mistake, honey, don't worry about it too much," Sylvia continues after a moment, voice concerned. "If you weren't thinking about it at all, then I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Hendrik responds, having downed the last of his food. "You've just got me thinking." He shook his head. "I don't think now would be a good time to try to rebuild Zwaardsrust. Not yet, at least. I still want to help Dundrasil, and it would be very difficult to try and fix all of this..." he gestures to the ruins with one arm. "But I'm not sure. Maybe one day."  
  
Sylvia hums in agreement. "Of course," she says lightly. "Maybe one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 12:40 i have nothing to add here lmk if you have any questions and Good Night


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvia's visit draws to a close, and hendrik and el have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is the shortest chapter so far i think but a lot happens so. enjoy! i'm not super satisfied with this one but i know if i hold off on posting it i'll lose all my steam and never finish this fic so just take it LOL maybe someday i'll go through and rewrite this entire fic once it's done

The Soldiers of Smile stay in town for a few more days. The surge of manpower is more than enough to finish all the current construction projects, and by the time they're ready to leave, Dundrasil is a few houses bigger. The general store has finally been built, too, and El asks Sylvia if she could direct any travelling merchants she comes across to the city. She agrees, of course. The store may be built, but stock is low, and Octagonia can only help out so much.  
  
Hendrik helps Sylvia and her boys pack up, and when they're done, the town feels so much emptier. It's unfortunate, but nobody minds too terribly; there are still other people out there to help, and it would be selfish of them to ask Sylvia to stay for a little longer.

He has to remind himself of this as he loads tents and crates onto a flashy, brightly-painted wagon. He knows it wouldn't be fair to ask Sylvia to stay, but a part of him wants to. They rarely get to see each other anymore.  
  
Once everything is packed up and ready to go, Rab insists Sylvia's group stays for just a few more hours, so the town can throw a feast for them before they go on their way. Sylvia tries to politely decline, afraid to impose, but Rab is adamant.  
  
"You did so much for us," he tells Sylvia, brow furrowed. "It's the least we can do."  
  
"I'll go tell the boys that we're not leaving until evening," Sylvia says. Her tone is resigned, but she's smiling, and the troupe is ecstatic to share a big, hearty meal with the  
townsfolk. Rab laughs and claps her on the back, before leaving, saying something about how he'll have to get everything prepared.  
  
There isn't much to do in the few hours before the feast, so Hendrik busies himself with any remaining construction clean-up. That doesn't take long, and after, he decides to go on a walk outside of town. El catches him leaving and grabs at his wrist with a questioning look.  
  
"Sure, you can come," Hendrik says, and El smiles, following Hendrik's lead out of town. Once they're in the outer ruins, he falls into step with the knight, looking around at their peaceful surroundings with big, bright eyes. Birdsong echoes from the crumbling remains of buildings, rabbits hop across the path in front of them, and a couple of squirrels are chittering at each other on top of a old, overgrown wall. There aren't a lot of monsters out, and the few that are keep their distance.  
  
El doesn't really talk, and Hendrik likes that about him. It's not that the boy is cold or inexpressive, just silent, and he makes for good company; Hendrik himself isn't much for chatter, and their long, quiet walks are often easy and companionable. This walk is the same, but after a little while, Hendrik feels a tug on his sleeve. He looks at El, who is watching him with an inquisitive look.  
  
"What?" Hendrik asks after a moment, and El shrugs.  
  
"Something on your mind," El responds, his voice quiet and raspy. Hendrik stops.  
  
"There are a lot of things on my mind," he says after a moment, and El looks back at him with understanding. "It's not important." El shakes his head with a small frown, then stares at Hendrik imploringly. Hendrik sighs, defeated, shoulders slumping ever so slightly.  
  
"It's Zwaardsrust," he tells him, and El's eyebrows jumped slightly in surprise. "Me and Sylvia visited the other day... she mentioned something, and I've been thinking about it ever since." El listens intently, and gestures for Hendrik to go on. "She told me that she thinks I could rebuild it if I so wished." El stops, his mouth forming a small 'o'. He closes  
his mouth immediately, brows furrowing, as he frowns contemplatively, staring at the ground.

After a moment, he looks back up at Hendrik. "Do you want to?"  
  
Hendrik startles at the question, and pauses, considering his answer. After a moment, he says, "yes, I do."  
  
El closes his eyes and nods with a smile, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Hold on, what?"  
  
El stares at Hendrik and just nods again, giving two thumbs up this time.  
  
"Well, I'd like to, but I don't know if it's possible," Hendrik begins, flustered. "And there's still so much to do in Dundrasil. Maybe someday, but now's not the right time." El shakes his head at that.  
  
"We'll be fine," he says. After a moment, he adds, "you.... shouldn't prioritize us." Hendrik frowns at that.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks, and El struggles for a moment to answer.  
  
"If it's what you want," he answers, "you should go for it. Not wait on other people's account. Now is as good a time as any. To rebuild Zwaardsrust." he stops at that, clearly done speaking for the day.  
  
"I..." Hendrik worries his lip between his teeth. "I still need to think about it." El nods at that and pats Hendrik's forearm with an understanding smile. "But thank you, El."

* * *

The feast is as grand as Dundrasil can muster, and the whole town turns out, almost every family bringing their own dishes and then some. Dundrasil still isn't very big, but tonight, it feels like the laughter and chatter of its residents will be heard for miles. Hendrik eats more than his fill, and so does everybody else. Drinks are passed around, and before Hendrik knows it, he's slightly buzzed and laughing at Rab's stupid drunken jokes. Sylvia and El are to his left, and Jasper is to his right -- Hendrik was surprised that the latter showed up, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Soon, the many dishes and platters laid out are empty, and the crowd begins to disperse.  
  
"Alright boys, let's go!" Sylvia flourishes a little over-dramatically, her slight blush giving away her tipsiness. The Soldiers of Smile cheer, starting to stretch and chat amongst themselves, ready to set out for their next destination.  
  
Hendrik, Jasper, El, and Rab all watch from nearby, tired but content. The boys are all sure to crowd around Rab and El, thanking them for their hospitality, but Rab waves them all off with a laugh, telling them that it was a pleasure and they were free to visit any time. El grins as they crowd around him for a group hug, and then they're back among their wagons and floats, waiting for Sylvia's direction.  
  
The woman in question saunters over to her four old travel companions, wishing all of them well and promising to visit again sometime soon. Jasper scoffs at her, but he's barely hiding a smile. El pulls her in for a tight hug, and Rab takes one of her hands, squeezing it in between his own.  
  
"It's a shame you have to leave before Ronnie and Serena could come to see you," Rab tells her. "They're due in Dundrasil in a couple of days."  
  
"Be sure to say hello for me, okay?" Sylvia puts one hand on her chest and smiles. "And tell them that they'll see me in Arboria soon!"  
  
"Those poor people," Jasper responds quietly, but there's no venom to his words.  
  
Hendrik steps towards Sylvia, and she turns to him, the expression on her face warm. Jasper pulls El and Rab back, much to Hendrik's chagrin, but he ignores it in favour of bidding goodbye to one of his most trusted friends.  
  
"Farewell, Sylvia," he says, taking one of her hands and holding it between his own. "May your travels be safe, and your work satisfying."  
  
"Always so formal," Sylvia teases, before wrapping one hand around the back of Hendrik's neck and pulling him down.  
  
Before Hendrik can fully process that she's kissing him, she steps back, a gleam in her eye. After a brief pause, what just happened catches up to him, and he turns red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, eyes widening almost comically.  
  
"I-" Hendrik's brain is barely working. "I'll see you soon," he manages to force out. He realizes he's still holding Sylvia's hand and lets go quickly, snapping his hands behind his back. She chuckles and Hendrik smiles goofily like he's thirteen and not in his mid thirties.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Sylvia says. She turns and makes her way to the Soldiers, who erupt into screams of shock and delight. Rab seems to have broken out of his shock and is laughing raucously. Hendrik tries to tune them out in favour of watching Sylvia get her boys back under control before leading them out of town.  
  
He watches their floats and wagons move further and further away, waiting until they take a turn and disappear. His heart is buzzing in his chest and he can feel that his cheeks are still dusted with pink. Only Sylvia would be able to reduce him to such a mess.  
  
"Come on now, loverboy, there's work to be done tomorrow," Jasper says lightly from behind him, and Hendrik turns to see that neither him, Rab nor El had left yet. His blush returns in full force and he tries to stammer out a response, but is stopped short by a slap on the back from Rab.  
  
"Ho ho ho, the lucky man's got himself a girl, it seems," Rab exclaims, and El snorts. Hendrik rubs at the back of his neck with one hand, looking down to avoid Jasper and El's mischevious looks. "And what a catch, too!" Rab continues, unaware of the glances his grandson and the head of his guard keep shooting each other.  
  
"Thank you, sire," Hendrik finally says, desperately pretending that he's completely mentally okay at the moment and that two of his closest friends aren't going to mercilessly grill him over this later. "I am, um, going to retire for the night."  
  
He flees to the relative safety of his home, hoping that El and Jasper don't give him too hard of a time over this tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jasper and el the second hendrik steps outside tomorrow: lmfao everyone look at the simp
> 
> everyone in the party aside from hendrik and sylvia themselves are so damn nosy in this fic, and it's all jasper's fault, the smug bastard.  
> also "hey dude that was one hell of a tone change from the last two chapters" i know i know i know ok please be nice to me this fic is very self indulgent and i literally can't write something without making at least a little bit Funnie it's my biggest weakness :pensive:  
> oh and if you're wondering why el talks like that it's because he's autistic and selectively mute so he almost never ever talks and when he does it's in short sentences. it's easier for him to talk around people he trusts tho like hendrik so that's why he talks so much in this chapter. to be completely honest it is probably the most he will ever speak in this fic lol


End file.
